A Foxy memory
by fnaf67888
Summary: Logan tells his back story about his first time at Freddy fazbears pizza
1. Memorys

A Foxy Memory part 1 Backstory

Ok so before I begin let me tell how this will work

First the chapter and some of the beginnings of chapters are in

first person I was about 6 or 7 when I first went to Freddy fazbears pizza. It was a fun little place for kids. There were 4 main animatronics Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Freddy the bear, And the one I will never forget Foxy the fox. When saw the show with the band. They gave me a cold dark stare. I didn't feel comfortable so I went to the pirate's cove. When I walked in there I saw a large dark red fox singing. I saw some kids punching and kicking foxy "Hey leave Foxy alone!" I yelled. They didn't just call me names they beat me up. After they beat me up Foxy ran over to me. But then I blacked out. THE END I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic and stay tuned for part 2!


	2. Meeting foxy again

I was just sitting at home reading the news paper. When saw a article about Freddy fazbears pizza. "Job opening night watch camera control starting time 12:00 shift ends at 6:00." I ran out thinking this was my chance to see foxy again! "Hello and welcome to Freddy fazbears pizza!" a man said across room. "Um yes im here to apply for the job here." I said . "Yes yes of course follow me" the man said " My name is Logan By the way." I said. "Ok then Logan here are the animatronics and here is foxy too". The man said takeing me into the stage and then pirates cove. "Is there anything you need before you start later." the man asked. "No thanks im good." I smiled. I walked into the pirates cove to see "Hello foxy are you in here you probably don't remember me its Logan."I said. I heard a grinding noise. "Logan is that you?" Foxy said. "Yep its me." I said. I hid into the curtain with him. "I got the new job here." I said. Foxy ears perked up when he heard this. "Really thats great now we can see each other every day now!" Foxy said happily. "Yep ok got to go ill see you tonight ok." I said. "Ok then see you tonight then!" Foxy said. The end ok hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. First night

I was at home getting ready for work when I got a phone call. "Are you ready for Freddy?"A deep voice growled. I just ignored it

Night 1

When I got to the pizzeria the man escorted me to my office "And here is your office by the way my name is Jon" Jon said. "Ok now there is something I need to tell you" Jon said. "The animatronics get really quirky at night so they kinda move around a lot and if they see you they will stuff you into a suite

and that will kill you so just watch out and only shut the doors when necessary so you can save power so just watch those cameras ok thats all" Jon said as he left the room."WHAT?!"I said scaredliy. Well I picked up the tablet and looked at pirates cove and I saw Foxy poke his head out he waved at the camera. I waved back. He ran down the hall. Foxy poked his head in and he walked in. "Hi Logan." Foxy said. "Hi Foxy". But then we heard a noise. " Check your cameras!"Foxy yelled. "Its ok I just knocked over something." I said. _Beep Beep _"That my cue see ya tomorrow foxy." I said. The end hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	4. Problem

Like yesterday I was getting ready for work and then I got another phone call. "Were coming for you." a high pitched voice said. Now I was getting scared. But I still went in to work. **Night 2** When I showed to work Jon had a concured look on his face. "Logan has any of the animtroincs came into your office." Jon said. "Um um no where did you get that idea?" I said scaredliy. " Just a thought but if you are lieing I swear YOU CAN GO RIGHT TO THE UNEMPLOYMENT LINE BEACASE YOU WILL BE FIRED!" Jon yelled. "Sir yes sir." I said as I walk to my office. "Ok then im going then." Jon said as he walked out the door. A few minuets later in my office foxy walked in. He noticed the nervous look on my face. "Hey are you ok?" Foxy said concured. "Um i-its nothing."I said with a fake smile on my face. Foxy rolled his eyes "Logan I know a real smile and a fake smile tell me whats up." Foxy said "I told you its nothing."I said. Then I blacked out. When I woke up Foxy was sitting chair. "Thank god your alright!" Foxy yelled. "ya guess I am what happened while I was out?" I said "Not much." Foxy said. My alarm went off 6:00 Am" I said bye to foxy and left. Then end stay tuned for part 5!


	5. Logans kidnaping

I went into work to find Jon was not there."Hello Logan." a deep voice said, "Who is there?" I said shaking. "NO ONE IMPORTATNT!" a evil voice boomed as a lead pipe swinged at me. I quickly dodged. I backed into another body. It grabbed me. They put a blindfold on me. I felt some rope on my arms and legs. I heard a door lock. "HELP!" I yelled. A shaked the blindfold off. But I heard a loud burst. A pipe busted and the room was filling with water! I struggled but I couldn't get loose. I heard a bang on the door. The water was up to my neck. I took a deep breath and went underwater. I was finally able to stand up. I kicked the door and tried to get it opened. I kicked really hard. I wouldn't budge and I can't breath at this point. I finally got the ropes off and I swam up. There was a little air patch. For one last time I kicked the door really hard... It opened. I fainted


	6. Redemption

When I woke up I saw nothing but purple. _Where am I?_I thought. I got up and looked around. The curtain opened. It was Foxy. "Thank god your all right!" Foxy said very happily. I noticed a cut on Foxy's arm. "What happened to your arm?" I said. He told me about how chica attacked him and his hook cut him when chica grabbed it and he pulled it away. "I'm so sorry Foxy." I said sadly. "Its not your fault." Foxy said. I hugged him. I saw the curtain move. Bonnie lunged at Foxy! And then chica lunged at me! They tide me and Foxy with chains. "LET US GO BONNIE."yelled anger was filling me. I shaked chicas hands off of my arms. With my hands tide behind me I kicked chica and Bonnie. "Whoa Logan!" Foxy said. " I know I don't look like it but I can fight."i said. I untied Foxy and he untied me. "lets tie them up so we don't have to worry about them." Foxy said. We tide up bonnie and chica with the chains that once held us. We ran to the office and closed both doors, And I plugged up the the generator. "Hey Logan are you alright?" Foxy said worried. "ya you?" I said. "Who cares about me im a dumb robot." Foxy said sadly. "FOXY! don't ever say that!" I yelled. He was about to say something until we heard a banging on the right window. I turned on the light. What I saw was Freddy. "What do we do?!" I yelled. "I have a plan but it's risky." Foxy said. "Let me hear it." I said. "First open the left door. Then we run as fast as we can to the backstage room." Foxy said scaredly. "Ok on 3 3...2... 1!" I opened the door ran down the hallway into the party room behind the show stage and backstage. "There now we should be safe for a while" Foxy said. I saw the cut was getting bigger. "Foxy do you want me to fix your arm?" I said. "Really! Yes of course!" Foxy said happily. I found a needle and thread and stitched up foxy's arm. "Thanks a lot!" Foxy said giving me a hug. Freddy busted in the room! Foxy ran in front of me. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Foxy screamed! "Power off foxy!" Freddy said before powering foxy off. Freddy Knocked me out...


	7. Its my fault

When I woke up I was was in the office tide to my chair. I saw Foxy in the corner of the room...well what was left of him anyway. His arm was torn off his eye fell out and I said to myself I can fix him. Freddy walked in to the room. "Well well well look whose awake." Freddy said. "What did you do to him!" I yelled. "Don't worry about that." Freddy laughed. As Freddy left the room I struggled to get free. I was able to cut the rope on the wall. I ran over to Foxy he was starting to wake up. "L-L-Logan?" Foxy sputtered. "Foxy its all my falt that they did this to you" I said. I hugged him and I started crying. "Logan its not your falt ok." Foxy whispered. "Here I can fix you." I said. I put his eye back into its socket and stitched his arm back into place. "Is that better?" I asked. "Ya thank you." Foxy said as he hugged me. "Have I ever told you about what happened that day you saved me?" Foxy asked. "Nope." I said. "Well I was really worried about you of course. But your mom saw the kids beat you up and they were arrested for assault. But they shut down the pizzeria after that." Foxy explained to me. I was about to say something but Foxy passed out. "Good night Foxy." I said resting his head on my lap. Must be tired poor thing. I reached into the backpack I bring everyday and pulled out a blanket. I cover Foxy with the blanket. And I drifted off asleep myself. When I woke up I was still in office and Foxy was still asleep. I thought to myself **Good nothing happened**. Foxy was starting to wake up. "Hey Foxy." I said with a smile. "Hey Logan glad to see nothing happened." Foxy said. We were about to fall back asleep but we heard a big bang on the door. "LOGAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" It was Jon. "Foxy hide." I whispered. I open the door. "Ok just making sure you don't have a animatronic in here. And I see you don't so im off." Jon said. Jon left and I told Foxy he can come out. "That was close" I said. But the Freddy busts in. "WHAT HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!?" Freddy yelled. I opened the left door and ran out with Foxy. But then we ran in to Bonnie and chica. Freddy walked up to us. "Good gob guys." Freddy said. He looked over at me. "Well well well look who came back after all these years ." Freddy said. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Foxy yelled. "Bonnie take the fox away we will deal with him later." Freddy said. "Yes sir!" Bonnie said as he dragged off Foxy." "Chica lets go to the back stage." Freddy said glaring at me. They took me to backstage room and strapped me to a table. "Remember when you first came into the place." Freddy said. "Let me go." I said. "Now now now you know I can't just do that." Freddy said. "Lets go chica im getting bored taking this abuse." I think to myself **I hope Foxy is ok.**


	8. Stabbed

I struggled against the straps. Chica busts into the room. "Freddy said to do this to you." Chica said. She grabbed the table and unstrapped me. She took me to the closet and threw me in. Foxy was also there. "We will be back for you." Chica said. " Logan your alright!" Foxy said. "Ya glad to see your alright to" I said. "Lets get out of here." Foxy said. We tried to open the door but it was locked. "Now what?" I asked Foxy. He looked around a bit. "There!" Foxy said pointing at a vent. Foxy climbed up and unscrewed the bolts with his hook and climbed in. "here grab my hand ill pull you up." Foxy said holding his hand out. I grabbed it and Foxy pulled me up. "Ok where do we go?" I asked. " I don't know lets just see where this takes us" Foxy said. We crawled around for awhile until we found another vent cover. "Here ill get this cover off." Foxy said. Just like he did before he unscrewed the vent cover with his hook. "Lets go." I whispered. We climbed down, And we were in the show stage. We walked around until Freddy came. "THERE THEY ARE GET THEM!" Freddy screamed. Bonnie and Chica lunged and me. I ducked and they grabbed Foxy Instead. "LOGAN RUN!" Foxy yelled. "NO I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!" I yelled. "Aww how cute willing to risk his life to save his best friend. Well Its to bad you have to be captured now." Freddy said as he grabbed me. They took us to the supply closet again, And tide with chains. "Logan why didn't you run?" Foxy asked me. "Because Foxy I couldn't just leave you back there I can't just let you get hurt like you did last time." I said. "But now that were captured they could do something worse." Foxy said. "But do yo-" I said but Foxy cut me off "Logan I understand why you did that now you can get really hurt or worse." Foxy said. We tried to get the chains off Foxy tried to cut the chains with his hook but failed. "There too tight Foxy no way to get them off." I said. "Now what?" Foxy asked me. "We can only wait." I told Foxy. So we waited Then Bonnie came in. " Logan the boss wants to see you." Bonnie said. "Please be careful Logan" Foxy whispered to me before I got up. Bonnie took me to Freddy in the show stage. "Ok Logan if you don't struggle we won't tide you to the chair." Freddy told me. "Ok." I said. "Well well well looks like came back to see Foxy again" Freddy said. "I swear if you hurt Foxy anymore I will kill you" I said to Freddy. "Ok guys tide him to the chair." Freddy said. They tide me up to the chair with more chains. " Now you won't get any ideas." Freddy said. "Just let me go I have no idea what you want with me." I said. "We can't let you go just yet." Freddy said. "Lets go check on Foxy why don't we?" Freddy said. "NO LEAVE FOXY ALONE!" I yelled. It was too late Foxy might get really hurt. A few minuets later I heard Foxy yell "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" It startled me. They threw Foxy in a chair and tide him to a chair. "Now we have to go find some tools." Freddy said. "Foxy are you ok did they hurt you?" I said. "Ya im fine but what did they mean by tools?" Foxy asked. "Oh no there going to disassemble you." I said. "And there going to disassemble you too." Foxy said sadly. "Well I can't let you die I've almost got free." I said. I got free after a few minutes and untied Foxy. "Lets go." Foxy said. We ran into Freddy soon after. "Now now what do you think your doing?" Freddy said as he grabbed me. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. "THATS ENOUGH!" Freddy yelled as he did the unthinkable. He stabbed me in the back right in front of Foxy. "There now ill be off." Freddy said laughing. "LOGAN!" Foxy yelled. He ran over to me. "LOGAN NO!" Foxy yelled hugging me. "F-Foxy I don't think im going to make it im sorry." I whispered. "No Logan your gonna get through this you can't die on me now not after all we've been through!" Foxy said crying. "Foxy im gonna miss you too but-" I said but cut off by Foxy. "LOGAN PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Foxy yelled. "Goodbye Foxy..." I said. "NO PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LIVE YOU CAN'T DIE!" Foxy yelled hugging me. "LOGAN COME ON YOU HAVE TO LIVE PLEASE!" Foxy yelled. **Wait Logan's backpack must have some kind of bandage or something. **Foxy thought . Foxy ran to the office and grabbed my backpack and came back to me. "Please work please live Logan" Foxy said. He wrapped a bandage around my back. He took me back to the office and plugged up a generator And closed both doors. "Now to wait." Foxy said. ** Whew that was a real chapter and its only gonna get better from here! please review and watch out for the next chapter!**


	9. A new home

**Before I start I want to say something**

**This is not going to be a romance story Foxy and Logan (Me) Yes I did write myself in the story please don't hate me for it. Are going to be just kinda like brothers (Even though Foxy is a animatronic lol ) Just wanted to get that out of the way because in this chapter it sounds like there about to confess that they are in love. ;)**

Foxy waited hours for me to wake up. **What time is its? **Foxy looked at the clock. It was 5:55. "Better head back to pirates cove." Foxy said to himself . Foxy ran back to pirates cove. Jon walked in. "OH MY GOD LOGAN!" Jon screamed. He called 911 and called a ambulance. Foxy heard the ambulance. "Oh no." Foxy said to himself. Later that night I woke up. "Hi there." A nurse said. She explained what happened and let me go after a few more tests. I walked all the way to Freddy Fazbears pizza. When I got there I heard this. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Foxy screamed. "Shut up you stupid fox" Freddy said. "With Logan dead-" Freddy said but was cut off by Foxy. "LOGAN ISN'T DEAD!" Foxy screamed. I stumbled behind Freddy. **Alright gonna have to use all my strength for awhile.** I reached out and powered Freddy off. "Power off Fazbear." I said. "Logan I knew you would be ok!" Foxy said hugging me while crying. "You know I wouldn't just leave you like that." I said hugging Foxy while crying too. "You do know Freddy or the others will try to kill me or you again right?" I asked. "Yeah and we'll get though it again." Foxy said. We were knocked out by Bonnie and Chica. When we woke up we were tide together with rope really tight in the closet and the room was filling with water by a hose that was stuck in the wall. "Not again" I said. "Its a good thing you can't drown Foxy." I said. "Umm yeah about that I can just like a human but not from air loss." Foxy said. "Crap." I said. "Hey Foxy there is something I want to tell you just in case we don't make it out of this." I said "Me too." Foxy said. "You wanna go first?" Foxy asked me. "Umm mine is kinda sad I want you to go first." I said. "Ok." Foxy said. "There gonna shut down this place and scrap us." Foxy said. "WHAT!" I screamed. "I know its hard to deal with but with everything that happened the budget just can't handle it." Foxy explained. "Ok whats yours?" Foxy asked me. " Foxy I hate to say this but im moving out of my apartment and to a real house and ill have to quit and Jon said on the phone he his giving me a new Freddy Fazbears pizza." I said. The water was up to our shoulders. Foxy started to cry. "W-w-when are you moving?." Foxy asked. "Tomorrow." I said. Foxy started crying hard. "Come on Foxy lets get out of here before we drown so we can spend our last few hours together. "O-ok" Foxy said. Foxy cut the rope with his hook and just like I before we kick hard on the door and knocked it down. We walked to the office and closed both doors and plugged the generator in. My phone started to ring. "Hello? Really that's great!" said. "Hey Foxy guess what." I said. "W-what." Foxy said. "Well Jon said I can take a animatronic with me to remember this place by! And you know im going to pick you!" I said. Foxy jumped on me and gave me a hug. "Oh my god! Really?!" Foxy screamed with excitement. "Really!" I said hugging Foxy. "and you don't have to stay at the pizzeria when the night watch comes in we can leave." I said. "Whos the night watch?" Foxy asked me. "Jon said he will do it." I said. "The only problem is you will have to sleep on the couch for a few nights until I get your room ready." I said. "What about your room?" Foxy asked me. "Well I have already got all my stuff like my TV and video games hooked up and I got my room ready." I said. "Oh ok well that's not a problem" Foxy said. "Hey im gonna call Jon and tell him im taking you." I said. "Ok." Foxy said. I called and he brought my car. "Alright see ya later!" Jon said. "Ok Foxy hop in!" I said. Foxy got in the front seat and we buckled in. "Ok Foxy are you excited?" I asked. "Yeah I've never been outside before!" Foxy said. 30 minutes later we got to the house. "Here we are!" I said. "Well im tired." Foxy said. "Me too I didn't think robots could get tired though." I said. "Yeah I can." Foxy said. We went in and Foxy laid down on the couch and I got him a blanket. "Goodnight Foxy" I whispered. Foxy was already asleep. I rubbed his head and went to bed my self.

**I bet none of you thought that would happen! Don't worry this isn't the end. If anything it's the beginning. Alright Hope you all liked this chapter please review or Pm me im happy to answer any questions!**


	10. Confesstion Of this fanfic

Hey everyone I want to say I know a foxy memory is not over but it is. BUT I will have a lot more fan fics and there is even a sequel planned for this story but the next story is a crossover between fnaf and CODE LYOKO! It is called Foxy and Logan lyoko adventrue and I will be deactivateing towers and jereamy and yumi and odd will help us aswell im starting right now and thank you so much for continued support for A Foxy memory. And look out for A Foxy memory 2! sometime


End file.
